Alias: Lee Stetson
by Gazania
Summary: A (hopefully) fun possible filler scene for "Do You Take This Spy?"... Usual disclaimers :)
She shouldn't...and more to the point, she knew she didn't have to...but she would, thought Amanda with an equal blend of chagrin and moxie.

Following the beautifully simple, private ceremony, Lee and Amanda had each in turn signed the marriage certificate. Ever the gentleman, Lee let his lovely bride go first, and then followed suit as she stepped back to allow him room. As he finished, and before she had time to realize what was happening, he set the pen down, turned and gently but firmly put his hand to his wife's back and led her to the door, shaking hands with the judge and thanking him once again for his patience. Pausing for a brief kiss after they withdrew, they exhaled deeply and looked at each other in amazement and almost disbelief. Improbably, after all of the turmoil of the week, and especially today, they had accomplished their mission. They were man and wife. Most likely, thought Amanda…

A brief, yet nagging, sense of déjà vu tugged at her. She remembered they had been in this position before, and she most unquestionably knew this time was different, but it _would_ ease her mind and help her relax if she could just take a quick peek to snuff out the faintest flicker of doubt. Once committed, she quickly formulated a plan.

"Lee… would you mind grabbing our bags and clothes and taking them to the car? I just want to go back and make sure I didn't leave anything. With as crazy as the day has been and how quickly we had to rush to get everything done, it might be a good idea." She hoped he would indulge her with minimal inquisition.

"Ok..." he drawled curiously. He could sense her slight unease, but couldn't quite put his finger on the cause. It could have been one of any number of things, from work to family to nerves or maybe the fact that they just _got married_. He was still absorbing this himself. Resolving himself to be patient in hopes he could get her to share her thoughts with him and enjoy their most long-awaited honeymoon, he acquiesced. "I can't think of anything you could have left behind, but if it will make you feel better…" he trailed.

"Oh, I'm sure it will", she emphasized. "I just know I will feel so much more _focused_ this evening if I took a last look around and relieved my mind. I'll meet you at the car in just a minute."

Turning on her heel after giving him a brief kiss, she resolutely walked back toward the judge's office. After brief hesitation, she closed her eyes and gave a brief knock. The door slowly opened and she found herself face to face with Mrs. Bowman, who was tidying and closing up for the evening.

"Hello, Mrs. Stetson!" She enthused. Amanda thrilled to the sound of acknowledgement of her new status and name. "Is there anything wrong? Did you need something else? The judge has already left I'm afraid" Mrs. Bowman continued.

"No, nothing is wrong" assured Amanda. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I wondered if I might be able to take a quick peek just to make sure I didn't leave anything. There has been so much on my mind today, you know, first work and then getting married and all. You and the judge were absolutely correct that Fridays are a very hectic day to get married and so I thought it best that I be extra careful and thorough to make sure we dotted all our I's and crossed our t's ." Amanda hoped Mrs. Bowman would have pity on her, ramble and all.

"Of course" Mrs. Bowman answered with a slight, yet knowing, grin. She had indeed seen many brides slightly dazed after all was said and done, for various reasons. However, this would have probably been a new one for her had she known Amanda's true intent. "I haven't seen anything so far, but you're welcome to look."

Amanda stepped into the room and began to peruse her way around. She made a cursory stop at a few places, glancing over the room, slyly eyeing the area she was really aiming for. Nonchalantly, she made her way over to the table to where their newly minted marriage license still lay. Glancing down, feeling foolish, but with slight trepidation, she finally saw the objective of her search, and what she saw caused her eyes to water and her heart soar. There on the license was her husband's signature; one she knew very well and in many states of disarray. But now, by some miracle, here it was as clearly legible and painstakingly clear as if someone had held it up through a magnifying glass. For the first time ever, she could make out every single letter, and it most definitely read "Lee Stetson". Not Steadman, not Stanton nor any other variation. He had obviously taken much care to leave no doubt as to what _this_ signature read. This time, it most assuredly was a very real and very legal marriage.

Thanking Mrs. Bowman once again and assuring her of finding nothing left behind, she quickly glided from the room and gleefully made her way toward her waiting husband. The luggage they had used in getting ready had all been loaded and he was waiting for her, leaning back against the car, arms folded in front of his chest. He gave her a curious smile as she approached and she answered with a heartfelt and enthusiastic smile of her own.

"Well, is your mind more at ease now that you've had a look around?" he asked with a tease in his voice. "I know I'm looking forward to having your complete attention and _focus_ this evening."

"I am all yours and I'm looking forward to engaging my _complete_ attention on my husband as soon as possible. Are you ready?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and drew her nail up his chest, causing him to shudder.

He slowly nodded, transfixed, then took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I'm beyond ready and have been for longer than you know, but first, I need to tell you something. I know we used the traditional vows for our ceremony, and I meant every word, but I have a personal addition that I want to make to you. You are the first, the last and will be my only Mrs. Lee Stetson, throughout all eternity. No matter what covers or aliases one or both of us have to use in the future, that indelible fact will never change. My body - heart, soul and mind, belongs to you."

"And mine to you," she whispered. Barely able to contain her emotion, she reached up, putting her arms around his neck and bringing his head down for an impassioned kiss as the sliver of doubt was relinquished to history.


End file.
